


He didn't TECHNICALLY ignore the contract...

by Anonymous



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Diandryr asks to get eaten by his weapon, Diandryr has trauma, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Meld, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Stergo is confused, Vore, and will not admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Diandryr asks his Spirit Weapon, Stergo, to eat him. This could not possibly go wrong in any way shape or form.
Relationships: Milletian/Weapon (Mabinogi)
Collections: Anonymous





	He didn't TECHNICALLY ignore the contract...

Stergo had been asking for a while. "I need items, please." "I just fed you." "Well, I am still hungry." Diandryr looked at the ball of light near his weapon, which morphed itself into a humanlike form, taking on a shape commonly known to those who play mabinogi as the male cylinder spirit, but was instead bound to a chain blade. "You didn't... forget, did you?" "No, no, the sluagh would never get off my ass. Here, have my gathering axe. We have enough gold to get another one anyway." The spirit gobbled it up, absorbing it into its small form. "I still would like to know more about humans." "Well, you learn from eating, right?" 

Diandryr gazed into Stergos eyes, hoping the point would get across, "What? Are you stupid? I can't eat you!" "You've eaten plenty of claymores. Here's the deal: you can eat me, but spit me out before anything bad happens." Stergos' mirage turned away and blushed. "Wh-what are you implying?" "Well, you wanna be closer to us, er, me, right? And you want to learn more, right?" The image of a person that Stergo uses to commuicate nodded slowly. "Well, i can only digest your clothes, not you.." Diandryr smirked. "Alright. Do you want to or no? Get back to me, it's alright if you say no." Diandryr patted his weapon and headed on his way to Ciar. 

Meanwhile, Stergo was weighing the pros and cons of eating his contractor. Truth is, Stergo found Diandryrs' aloofness intriguing at first, that aloofness gave way to a playfulness once you got to know him. Diandryr had even made Stergo weapons, blacksmithing until he got them done enough for Stergo to eat. They were very well crafted, and seemed to exist merely so he could eat them. This could have meant Diandryr was kind, too. But then there came Diandryrs past. He would not talk about his time before Erinn, which came with mystery. 

Diandryr waltzed through Ciar with ease, with Stergo at his side defeating monsters. The two were a force to be reckoned with. At the end, Stergo had made his decision. 

"I thought about it. Yes, I will... eat you. Be warned, you'll come out with no clothes on and it might be overwhelming." 

Diandryr had put on some inexpensive clothes, and was now ready to be eaten. "Alright... how do you want to do this, Stergo?" Stergo had put out his false image of a human, opening his "mouth" farther than it should be able to. "Get in." Diandryr shook his head. "Lets go to our house first. This could get weird in public." 

Eventually, the two had gotten to their house, and then it was time. Diandryr had inexpensive clothes on, leaving his favorite clothes somewhere else. "Alright, you can come in now." Diandryr had inspected the gaping maw. It felt so lifelike, so real, yet only a mirage. Diandryr went in headfirst, shuddering as he realized how short this throat seemed to be. It was a short affair, as he came into a small, bright chamber, which looks like it was supposed to be a stomach, but white instead of red with blood. Diandryr noticed his relatively long (shoulder length), black hair wasn't getting greasy or dirty or even decaying or going away at all, just his clothes. "What?" "Diandryr, I'm a spirit, remember? I eat Items, not people or organic matter." Diandryr sighed. "This is so warm... and nice... I think I could stay here for a while." 

Stergo felt warm, too, but in a different way. Stergo already knew his contractor was somewhat defenseless without him, but this felt different, like healing instead of defending. Then, there was a slight sense of panic. It was as if they were experiencing things from the minds of each other, and could see eachother. Diandryr, instead of seeing the phantasm he was accustomed to, saw a bright light. Stergo saw Diandryr as he was. "Stergo, what's going on?" "I don't know. But it's interesting." 

Diandryr remembered. Stergo saw it all. The slaps, the kicks, the punches, the insults, hurled at a child who couldn't defend himself. Diandryr didn't seem to feel it much. To Stergo, it was a punch in the gut. "Sorry. You learned too much." "I-- I-" "I wanted it to be over. I'm sorry that you know about it now," Diandryr got comfortable. "You're so warm... you seemed frigid and cold.... I thought you were mean.. that you could be the next person to hurt me like they did.. the next person to call me narcissistic or abusive... the next to harm me because of a mistake.. but you don't do any of that." Stergo cried, in a way only a spirit could. Diandryr felt the Stergo around him, and wished there was a way for him to comfort his friend. After a while, they realized they could work together to make things that they could do together, in a sort of mind cooperation. Stergo had shown himself as his regular form, the standard "male cylinder spirit" look. "Do you like looking like that?" "Quite."

Stergo had manifested a library to the best of his knowledge, although it was a terrible rendition of one. The books fused together, the shelves looked like a video game model. Like a dream. Stergo had also visualized some tea. Stergo always wished he could drink rea, and now with Diandryrs knowledge added to his own, he would know what tea tastes liek and be able to drink it here, while Diandryr was inside him. By this point, Diandryrs body had no clothes. Diandryr did not care. "Do you like it?" Diandryr asked. "Yes, I do, but eventually you have to go out." Diandryr clung to Stergos mindform. "I dont wanna. Its been so long since I've had kindness, if I have to stay in the stomach of a spirit to get some, I don't wanna leave..." "Come on now, You're acting childish.

After a nice chat over dream tea, Stergo regurgitated Diandryr. "That.. was fun. Let us never speak of this again." "Agreed." 

And then they do it again in the next chapter, coming whenever


End file.
